


big brothers should mind their own business (even if they’re right about what’s gonna go down)

by QConcerto



Series: i give tsukki a hard time [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boys In Love, Concert, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Tsukishima Kei, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experimental, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't written smut in years, Kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Much Plot Really, Rimming, Romance, Slightly - Freeform, They love each other, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, short and sweet, sorry mother, tbh i've written filthier, that will never see the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QConcerto/pseuds/QConcerto
Summary: Kei is annoyed at Akiteru, and in love with TetsurouJust because you know it's going to happen, doesn't mean you should say you know it's going to happen.





	big brothers should mind their own business (even if they’re right about what’s gonna go down)

**Author's Note:**

> the One Where the Sex is the Main Part and there is Mostly No Plot
> 
> (a slight continuation of Alamort, but should work as a one shot)

> Kuroo could hardly tear his eyes away from the (very gorgeous and very rare) grin plastered on Kei’s face as he belted out the lyrics of the song - Shin Sekai, he thinks it’s called - Hello Sleepwalkers was playing. Concert lights flashing, shining and strobing every now and again and Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. This marked their second concert together, and even if Kuroo wasn’t overly familiar with the band himself, they’re a favourite of Kei’s, so when he had suggested, haltingly and quietly, that they go together, Kuroo had jumped at the opportunity to a) spend time with his relatively new boyfriend of five months and b) enjoy something the Kei would enjoy. 
> 
> The show ended far too quickly, and the boys linked their hands as they waded through the crowd to the merch stands. One hoodie was all they had money for, but Kei wouldn’t stop grinning anyway, and Kuroo’s heart fluttered. Bustling their way out of the partially drunk, partially sober, partially hyped and partially exhausted crowd, clutching hands tightly, Kuroo and Tsukishima managed their way onto a train bound for home - well, Kuroo’s apartment.
> 
> Plastered in a heavy layer of concert sweat, and clearly exhausted, Kei hadn’t said much since they left the concert, simply standing closer to his boyfriend, softly brushing shoulders every now and again, leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder on the train. Kei lifted his arm to cover a yawn as they trudged the simply lit road. 
> 
> They slugged into the apartment desperate for water and an air conditioner, skin sticky and warm. Kei sank into the secondhand lounge, pulling Kuroo on top of him before Kuroo can go any further. 
> 
> “Love you, Tetsu,” Kei drawls. 
> 
> Tetsurou hums in response, and kisses the top of Kei’s nose. “Which is why you’re gonna hydrate so you don’t turn into a dehydrated bean pole.” 
> 
> Kei tugs him back to his lap and kisses Tetsurou, their lips hotter than the rest of their bodies, and Tetsurou really shouldn’t give in - they haven't gone much further than this together yet - but it’s rare that Kei initiates any of this, still unsure of himself. 
> 
> So Tetsurou gave in. 

* * *

It was far too hot under the doona Tsukishima was huddled under, and he could hear the rumbling of running water, indicating Kuroo was having a shower. 

Tsukishima felt awful, but he felt better than yesterday, which should probably have been a cause for concern, but it was only Sunday. He can work of his weird funk today, and everything will be fine for school the next day. 

With a groan, he rolled out of Kuroo’s bed, if only because his hunger was starting to make him nauseous and he really didn’t need that, too. Kei figured he might as well make breakfast for Kuroo so he grabbed his boyfriend’s speaker, connected his phone and loafed into the apartment’s tiny kitchen. 

Music up and tomatoes sizzling, he took a bite of last night’s partially started apple and didn’t notice that the shower wasn’t running anymore. Tsukishima jumped when he turned and Kuroo appeared in front of the counter. 

“Seriously?” Tsukishima grumped, his shirtless, and likely pantless, boyfriend smiling at him. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Kuroo whined, hands held in surrender. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and turned back to the grilling tomatoes. 

Suddenly their were hands on his waist and he jumped. “Kuroo, I’m in the middle of making you - ohhh.” The tongue on the side of his neck cut off his complaint, and he tilted his head in encouragement as Kuroo pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s neck. “Yeah, please, yes that.”

Testsurou chuckled as his hands slid under Kei’s shirt. “Needy much?”

Kei huffed lightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Tetsurou said, lips pressed under Kei’s ear. “A lot.” Tetsurou’s voice vibrated down Kei’s spine right down to his dick. 

Kei turned to face Tetsurou, and distantly heard the gas stove click off. 

He draped his arms over Tetsurou’s shoulders and pulled him into a messy, desperate kiss, moaning into his mouth and tangling his hands in Tetsurou’s hair. 

Tetsurou pulled Kei closer, backing into the counter. 

Tetsurou murmured, “let’s not do this in the kitchen?” 

Kei hummed his agreement and let Tetsurou drag him to the lounge. 

“Oh, like this is any better?” Kei snarked as Tetsurou tugged off Kei’s shirt. 

“It’s more comfy.”

“For who? My legs still don’t fit.”

Tetsurou replied with a heated kiss, nipping gently at Kei’s lips, pushing him down and spreading his legs. Kei drew in a shuddering breath as Tetsurou trails down his jaw and neck, past his collar, down his chest, down down down. “Shit,” Kei moaned.

Tetsurou smiled softly as he pulled Kei’s pants off. “I haven’t done anything!” 

Kei kicked Tetsurou. “Just, fuck, hurry  _ up _ .”

Tetsurou happily obliged, pulled Kei’s boxers down, and licked a stripe up Kei’s half hard dick. 

Kei arched his back, hands tangled into Tetsurou’s hair. “Fuck.”

Tetsurou wrapped his lips over Kei’s tip, and eased himself down, swirling his tongue slowly over Kei’s dick. Kei moaned and shuddered as the wet heat from Tetsurou was taken and coiled in his stomach. Tetsurou, though, was not planning on sucking him off - not yet, at least. 

“Oi, turn over,” Tetsurou said. 

Kei turned, ass in the air and leant on his forearms. Tetsurou hummed happily biting and kissing down Kei’s back, running his hands gently up and down, before he spread Kei’s cheek wide and slid his tongue over Kei’s hole. 

“Shit, that’s perfect Tetsu, yes,” Kei gasped, thighs shaking. 

Tetsurou reached down to the table, pulled the drawer open and grabbed the bottle of lube, covering his fingers and nudging Kei onto his back. 

“Ready?”

Kei nodded and spread his legs, skin sticky and hot, flush across his face. 

Tetsurou pressed two fingers to Kei’s hole, pushing one in as Kei slowly breathed out, relaxing himself and opening up. 

“Next,” he sighed, and hissed slightly as Tetsurou pushed his second finger past the threshold. Kei wriggled, thrusting down on Tetsurou’s fingers, begging for more more more, please. With a squeeze, more lube is deposited on Tetsurou’s fingers and around Kei’s hole, and then Kei was groaning lewdly as Tetsurou eased his third finger in.

“Fuck,” Kei gasped. “Fuck me, Tetsu, god, please, more.”

“You sure are unusually loud today, love.” Tetsurou mused, pulling his fingers out slowly and stretching Kei’s entrance. 

Kei growled, annoyed by the loss of being full, “Tetsu, fucking hell,”

With lube liberally coated on his dick, Tetsurou eased in, Kei writhing in pleasure beneath him. With a gentle readjustment of hims arms, Tetsurou angled himself with Kei’s legs over his shoulders, shallowly thrusting. 

Kei begged for more, faster faster faster. 

Tetsurou snapped his hips, grinding into Kei’s prostate as Kei gripped and clawed at his back.

“Te-Tetsurou, let me,” Kei gasped. “Fu-fuck, make me come, Tetsurou,”

“Sure, baby,” Moaning, Tetsurou clasped their lips together, thursuting unevenly and rubbing at Kei’s dick. 

With a final thrust to his prostate, Kei came, moaning Tetsurou’s name and shivering through his orgasm, drops of sticky white splattered on his abdomen. 

Tetsurou pulled out, and Kei languidly stroked Tetsurou’s leaking dick. With a low, desperate groan, Tetsurou spilled onto Kei’s hand, and dropped down gently on top of his boyfriend. 

As the bliss subsided, Tetsurou peppered Kei’s face with soft kisses, and gently rubbed his sides. 

Tetsurou kissed Kei’s forehead cheekily, “you should go pee, Kei.”

“In a minute,” Kei curled onto his side, pulled Tetsurou closer, trapping Tetsurou beneath his arms as his eyes drifted shut. 

Kei’s eyes snapped open. “You left marks, you dick!” 

Tetsurou laughed, “I love you too, Kei.”

“Akiteru is going to know, and I have training tomorrow.”

“I think he already had an idea of what-”

Kei hit Tetsurou. “You don’t have to see his smirk, you dick!”

“Sucks to be you,” Tetsurou said with a kiss to Kei’s nose.

Kei pouted and Tetsurou laughed and all was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I was originally going to post this as another chapter in Alamort, but decided making it a seperate work would be better, which is why the title makes more sense if you read just the first title of Alamort ahah 
> 
> the song Tsukki is singing to in the beginning https://youtu.be/-SHyOrY6QUw  
I love Hello Sleepwalkers, I hope I get to see them live one day


End file.
